


So Lonesome

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Ororo and Yukio say goodbye.





	So Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Split

Ororo's heart was thumping in her chest, excited and nervous and sad all at once. She hadn't expected that going to Japan for Logan's wedding would result in anything like this - how could she have? - and now that they were getting ready to return to the United States, she didn't know what to say.  
  
Maybe predictably, then, it was Yukio who began the farewell.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Ro," she said. She'd pulled Ororo aside while she had been bringing her luggage out to the jet, and they were now alone together in one of the Yashida residence's gardens. "More than I want to admit, I guess."  
  
"You could come with us," Ororo found herself saying.  
  
"Nah." Yukio's smile was brittle. "I'm no X-Man, and my life is here, just like yours is in New York now." Ororo wanted to protest, to say that she could make a life anywhere - had already done so, from Egypt to Kenya to the United States - but the thought of leaving the X-Men, perhaps for good, quieted her. "Besides," Yukio said, "we'll see each other again. Just try to keep us apart."  
  
"I hope so," Ororo said. "I...will miss you as well. Very much."  
  
"That's all I need, then," Yukio said. "Kiss for luck."  
  
Neither of them closed their eyes. There was a spark of mischief in Yukio's; Ororo tried to save it, memorize it, and could only hope that it would not be their last.


End file.
